


Babymaking

by Accel



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ultimate Force Zero have a discussion about the logistics of inter-species reproduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babymaking

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt on the [Ultraman anonymous kink meme](http://ultras.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt was 'innocent Ultimate Force Zero fluff. preferrably with lots of huggles'.

Glenfire poked Zero in his side, then reached forward to prod Mirror Knight’s shoulder. “Hey Zero. Mirror.”

“What,” Zero said, voice muffled as his face was currently buried in Mirror Knight’s neck. Mirror Knight sent a “Hmm?” into their minds, his mental touch feeling soft and sleepy.

“You ever thought about having kids?”

“ _What?_ ” Zero and Mirror Knight said simultaneously, Zero whipping his head around to look at Glenfire. Jean-Bot chimed in a moment later with a “ _What_ did you just say?”. Jean-Nine looked curiously in their direction, a sleeping P-tan held carefully in his hand.

“Aw, come on guys, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” Glenfire said, electing to stop spooning Zero in order to sit up and cross his legs.

“Glenfire, we’re not the same species. I don’t think we’re...compatible,” Mirror Knight said, sounding uncertain.

“Mirror Knight is correct. Logically it’s not possible-” Jean-Bot started, but was interrupted by Glenfire. “Pipe down, Roast Chicken! But Ultras don’t have kids in a mushy organic way,” he said excitedly, waving his hands around. “Can’t we make a baby in a capsule, Zero?”

Jean-Bot stomped over to Jean-Nine, muttering about names and manners. Zero sat up, mirroring Glenfire’s position. Mirror Knight pressed himself against Zero’s back, chin resting on his shoulder and arms draped loosely around his neck. “Why’re you asking me? I don’t know how to make a baby!” Zero said defensively.

Glenfire grabbed Zero’s Mirror Knight-less shoulder and leant forward so that their faces touched. “Why not?! You’re an Ultra, aren’t you?” 

“It’s really hard to explain how it works,” Zero said, pushing Glenfire’s face back a little. “Dad tried to explain it to me once and I had no clue what he was saying.”

A beeping sound came from Jean-Nine’s direction, causing Zero and Glenfire to look over at him. “I have accessed the Land of Light records pertaining to reproduction,” Jean-Nine said. “It is quite fascinating.”

“It seems I was mistaken,” Jean-Bot said stiffly. “The records show that procreation between Ultras and other species has occurred in the past, though it has been limited.”

See! I knew we could do it!” Glenfire said triumphantly, jumping to his feet bouncing up and down in glee.

“When the race that occupied the M78 nebula were turned into Ultras, they lost their reproductive abilities,” Jean-Bot continued. “However, an alternate method of procreating was discovered that did not involve organic-”

“Aw man, you’re doing it again, Roast Chicken,” Glenfire cut in. He went over to Jean-Bot and bopped him in the head. Jean-Bot knocked his hand away. Jean-Nine watched them, seeming amused.

“My name isn’t Roast Chicken! What exactly am I doing again?”

“You gotta explain in small words so we can get it!”

It’s not _my_ fault you don’t have the processing capacity to understand-”

“You two, stop it,” Mirror Knight said sternly, radiating mental waves of disapproval. Jean-Bot grudgingly eased into a relaxed stance. Glenfire deflated and sat back on the bed, muttering, “Yes, Mirror.”

“So it’s possible for us to have a child?” Mirror Knight said, putting an arm around Glenfire’s shoulder.

“The possibility exists, however there are too many variables to calculate an exact figure,” Jean-Nine said, delicately depositing P-tan back onto the bedside table. 

“Hold on, Jean-Nine, everyone!” Zero said, jumping up and standing on the bed, then putting his hands out in front of him. “Just because we _can_ do it doesn’t mean we’ve decided to actually do it!”

Glenfire reeled back, putting his hands over his heart. “You’re saying you don’t wanna have a kid with me?” he said, sounding incredibly wounded.

“N-No! That’s not what I mean!” Zero said, flustered. “It’s just, I don’t-”

“What Zero means is this a big decision that needs a lot of thought put into it,” Mirror Knight said, standing up and easing Zero back down.  


Glenfire flopped onto his back, making a ‘phew!’ sound. “Oh, that’s what you meant. Well, that’s what I mean too. I was just saying ‘what if’, not that we should have a baby right now.”

Everyone groaned, Jean-Bot grumbling something along the lines of ‘why didn’t you say that in the first place’.

“I guess I can ask my dad about it again,” Zero muttered, lying down next to Glenfire and  putting an arm over his eyes.

“It might not be a good idea to involve your father yet,” Mirror Knight said, curling up next to Zero.

“What? Why not?”

“The last time you told him about a significant aspect of our relationship he started crying and-”

“Okay! Alright, don’t remind me,” Zero said, groaning again. He pulled the covers over the three of them. “Come on, let’s just sleep.”


End file.
